Anything
by poppets
Summary: <html><head></head>She needed a distraction. Something to allay his suspicions. But was sacrificing her body too big a price to pay? An interlude during episode 1x20. Warnings: Language, sexual situations.</html>


Rating: MA

Warnings: Some bad language, sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is intended as an interlude in episode 1x20 when Skye and Ward are on the bus alone, flying to the diner. I was just wondering whether there was another dimension to Skye's anger surrounding Ward's betrayal.**

****A/N 2: I was listening to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri while I was writing this. If you haven't listened to it yet you should check it out. It really resonates with Skye and Grant.****

* * *

><p>"I promise, until this thing is over, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight."<p>

Words meant to calm her instead filled her with blind panic. Skye forced herself to relax into his arms as she scolded herself. She had to be more careful. He'd caught her rifling through the cupboards for the sat phone and taken the gun off her. He'd bought her excuses this time, but any more incidents and he'd get suspicious. She needed to distract him, to reassure him that nothing was wrong. She couldn't screw up now, there was too much at stake.

He moved slightly and now his lips were in her hair, pressing gentle kisses among the curls. His arms tightened, pulling her closer. A shudder wracked her body as her heart screamed its pain at him. She bit her lip hard to hold the emotions in.

Ward's lips ghosted a path across her forehead and along her nose before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips and they parted on a sob.

Ward drew back slightly, his eyes filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Skye forced a smile to her lips. There was one way to distract him, but could she do it? And would her heart survive it? "I've just wanted this, us, for so long. It's a little overwhelming."

Ward's face eased into a smile and she felt her heart splinter. He looked so much like the man she'd fallen in love with in that moment and yet none of it had been real. He'd been playing her.

"I want this too," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I know we should take it slow, but I just can't help myself when it comes to you, Skye. I've wanted you for so long."

As Ward's hand slid up her side and traced soft fingers over one breast Skye told herself not to feel, but her traitorous body would not listen to the words her mind screamed. She bit back a moan as tendrils of heat flickered along the path created by his hand.

Tentatively Skye eased her hand under the edge of his t-shirt and stroked her fingers along the firm skin above the waistband of his pants. A guttural groan emerged from Ward's lips and the fingers on her breast tightened, pinching the nipple until she whimpered.

"I need you Skye." He grasped the hem of her top and dragged it up and over her head. Ward unclasped her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders, the material dropping unnoticed to the floor. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as his fingers trailed over her exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. "I want to carry you back to my bunk, spread you out on the bed and spend hours making love to you with my hands and my lips and my body."

"No!"

Ward recoiled, eyebrows arched in surprise.

"I mean," Skye scrambled to cover her mistake, "I don't want to wait. I want you to fuck me. Now. Right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Skye eased her lips into a sensuous curve. "There'll be plenty of time later to take it slow. That can be our reward when this mission is over. Right now I want hard and fast." She told herself she could close her heart to a quick fuck. Making love to this version of Ward would destroy her.

Ward slid his hands to her waist and hoisted her up onto the bench. "Your wish is my command." He leant forward and took one nipple into his mouth, pulling on it with gentle suction. He scraped his teeth over the pebbled bud before biting down, stopping just short of pain. His mouth moved, tracing a damp path to her neglected nipple to repeat the exquisite torture.

Skye fisted her hand in his hair and dragged his mouth away. "No foreplay. Fuck me."

Ward smirked. "I've always liked your bossy side." He dragged his shirt off, tossing it to the floor behind him.

Skye stared - how could she not. He was perfection. Everything she'd dreamed about – strong muscles and tanned skin. Skin that was punctuated by more scars than she could have imagined. She caught herself as she was reaching out to run her fingers over one particularly jagged wound.

"You can touch me." Her eyes snapped up to find him watching her tenderly. "You won't hurt me."

She was slipping, letting herself feel too much. Keeping her eyes on his face, she moved her hand to one nipple, giving it a sharp twist.

His eyes darkened even as he winced. "You're asking for it now."

"Bring it on, Agent Ward."

His mouth crashed down on hers as his fingers tore at the buttons on her pants. He hooked his fingers in the material, forcing her to lift her hips as he dragged her pants and underwear off.

Skye fumbled with the button on his pants, her hands shaking as anxiety crashed through her body. Ward brushed her hands aside, finishing the job himself. He pushed his pants to the floor, not bothering to step out of the material.

Ward grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bench, urging her legs around him. He took her lips in a hard kiss as he thrust into her. Skye sank her nails into his back as Ward fucked her with hard, fast thrusts.

She tore her mouth from his when her lungs screamed for air, burying her face in his neck. She realised absently that he still smelled the same. That same clean, earthy scent that was uniquely Ward. She'd walk into a room on the bus and catch his scent and it made her feel safe; as though he was always there to protect her.

Unconsciously she'd assumed it would have changed, that he'd smell different now. She knew it was stupid, it certainly wasn't a logical assumption, but it had made it easier to disconnect this man – this traitor – from the man she'd known if she could tell herself that everything about him was different.

"Oh, Skye." Ward's voice, panting into her ear, dragged her back to reality. "Please tell me you're nearly there. I'm so close."

"Nearly there," she lied.

One of Ward's hands left her hip, sliding between their bodies. His fingers found her clit and stroked it firmly.

"Oh, God," Skye whimpered.

"That's it, sweetheart," he murmured, his thrusts growing erratic.

"I'm going to come," she whispered. He didn't seem to hear the note of anguish in her voice.

"That's it. Come for me, Skye." Ward pinched her clit roughly as he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

"Ward," she cried as she spasmed around him.

"Skye," he groaned as he came.

They stayed locked together for endless minutes, Ward's hands stroking over her back as he murmured endearments into her skin.

She'd given her body to him. This man who'd lied to her, to all of them. She'd done it to distract him, to allay his suspicions. She should want to cry or yell, to beat her fists against his chest and demand to know why. Instead she felt hollow, as though the Skye she knew had slid away and a new version had emerged in her place.

Ward grasped her chin with gentle fingers, tilting her face up. He smiled into her eyes. "I love you, Skye."

There was one thing he hadn't lied about. He'd told her there'd come a moment when she'd have to make a decision: commit to being an agent or run. She'd made her decision.

"I love you, too." Funny thing was, she could say the words and they didn't hurt. Nothing hurt anymore. She didn't feel anything.

End.


End file.
